The First Kiss is Always the Best
by jabberwocky1996
Summary: As Roy regains his sight, Riza struggles with the realization that's she's in love with her Colonel. Fighting beside him is easy. Telling him that you love him is a different matter entirely. Based on the cover image created by outonalark on Tumblr. Thanks gal.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone off of her golden hair through the window as Riza awoke to be temporarily blinded by sunlight. As her eyes adjusted, she looked to the white-wall hospital room bottomed off with white tiles with black lines. Her eyes moved upwards towards the clock which was at 12:30. She'd overslept. Both her and Roy hated it when either one of them overslept cause that meant work piled up more than usual. Roy...her thoughts drifted back to him again. That had been happening more and more frequently after The Promised Day. It wasn't her fault. Or at least that's what she thought as she sat up in bed and looked to Roy who was across from her to her right.

He still seemed to be sound asleep, much to Riza's surprise. Then again, he usually kept his eyes closed so as to not frighten people with his blindness so she couldn't really tell if he _was_ asleep. He was sitting up just like she was though he was leaning against some propped up pillows. She figured he'd been up most of the night making the necessary arrangements for he and Havoc's surgery.

_Soon._ she thought _Soon he'll be right as rain. And we can get out of this blasted hospital._

To Riza the blindness didn't matter. To her, he was still Colonel Roy Mustang: war buddy and her closest friend. The two of them had changed a lot since the war in Ishval. For one thing she grew out her hair which made her chuckle softly at the thought of it. They'd now had survived fighting Homunculi and the Promised Day. Now here they were cooped up in a hospital until Havoc arrived. Her neck was wrapped in light bandages to cover up the still healing scar on her neck from when her throat was slit open by the gold-toothed doctors thugs.

But as she looked at Roy a feeling came over her that had been popping up every now and again over the days, all the way back to about a week before everything that had transpired during The Promised Day. Whenever she looked at Roy, he looked more handsome. Granted a lot of women thought Roy was handsome but lately he looked different to her from everyone else. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but whenever their eyes made contact she felt very warm all of a sudden. She recalled one instance where she looked in the mirror when they talked one time and found herself blushing. She dismissed it at the time as her feeling ill.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Roy's yawning and she gasped softly as he shook his head to wake himself up. He then looked in her direction and opened his eyes, which were glazed over as if some white foil were draped over them. No matter how many times she saw it, it still troubled her to see him in such a state. His hands were also noticeably bandaged. And she knew the reason for that all too well. It was the second time in a row she'd almost lost him and she didn't want to re-live that moment. Her frightening memories were temporarily quieted when Roy sighed and then spoke.

"Morning, Lieutenant." he said.

"Morning, Colonel." Riza replied softly.

"What time is it?" Roy asked.

Riza paused for a moment as she glanced back at the clock on the wall. It was now 12:33. She felt a tad embarrassed as it dawned on her that she'd been sitting in silence looking at Roy for three minutes.

"It's three minutes past twelve, sir." she finally said.

Roy groaned in irritation. "Great. We overslept. Knew I shouldn't have stayed up that late."

"Don't blame yourself, sir." Riza responded "These things happen. Especially when you're in a hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Riza was on the phone down the hall from their hospital room. Rebecca Catalina was on the phone, calling from her home to tell her Havoc was on his way over to Central. It took longer than expected, even after Roy's call the night before because Rebecca had to help two other guys get Havoc all the way to the train station, and from where Havoc was, getting to Central took about a day or two. Nevertheless, Riza was relieved. Soon Roy wouldn't have to be confined to a hospital and Havoc wouldn't be in that wheelchair anymore. She then felt the bandages around her neck. She wouldn't have to have those anymore

"So, when is he going to arrive?" Riza asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Rebecca replied.

"That's good." Riza said with relief "Between you and me, I don't think the Colonel can stand another night in that bed."

"Well, he's gonna have to face that fact for two more nights." Rebecca said matter of factly.

"I'll tell him that." Riza chuckled.

There was a brief awkward silence while Riza pondered to something to say next or just end the call. Rebecca could talk for hours on just one subject, especially if it involved either her or Riza's love life. In Riza's defense, she was never one for dating. Though she'd had accepted a drink from a soldier or two during her time in the military, it was very rarely and it was usually only at parties. But she'd never gone on a proper date. And Rebecca would always demand she find a good man just like her. But Rebecca was more...experienced with those kinds of things, to put it lightly.

"You alright, Riza?" Rebecca suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Riza gasped softly as she returned back to reality then cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said finally "Just dazed for a bit."

"Oh, really?" Rebeca said smugly. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing much." Riza responded.

"Riza Hawkeye, you're a terrible liar." Rebecca pointed out. "Now spill."

Riza groaned with annoyance. Rebecca could read her like a book, just like Roy.

"Well, it's just the Colonel." she replied. "He's been busy lately writing things up, doing all the research he can on everywhere around Amestris."

"Still hasn't given up on wanting to the Fuhrer, I see." Rebecca asked.

"Once he's set his mind on something there's no stopping him." Riza chuckled.

"Sounds like you're mind's set on him." Rebecca chimed in.

Riza's eyes widened when she said that. "Rebecca!"

"Oh come on, Riza!" Rebecca went on "Admit it, you like him, don't you?"

"Roy...er, the Colonel, is my commanding officer." Riza stammered "Nothing more."

"Riza, forgive me, but this happens in novels all the time." Rebecca continued "The girl and guy who start out not liking each other but then they get together in the end. Like in that book I sent you."

"Rebecca, I don't hate the Colonel." Riza said in an exasperated tone "Everyone knows that. Second, the man in that book is rich and the girls not. I'm not some farm girl living in the countryside. At least not anymore."

Rebecca sighed softly. "Alright. But just consider it. The clues are all there."

"Hey, blondie!" called out someone from across the room behind Riza "Hurry up! I need that phone!"

"Alright, sir. Just finishing up." Riza replied as she nodded calmly in reply before turning her attention back to the phone "I gotta go. See you later."

"Same here." Rebecca said.

Riza then put the phone back on the hook, and then started walking away back towards her room as the man who yelled at her went over and picked up. As she rounded the corner and walked into the hall where the room was, Rebecca's remarks went through her mind. She'd had to deal with Rebecca's attempted matchmaking before and she'd brushed it off every time, but something was different about this one. Rebecca seemed to know about her mixed signals with Roy over the phone. How did she know? And if she did, did anyone else?

The clues are all there. she'd said.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened the door, only to hear the rather unflattering sound of things crashing in the bathroom followed by Roy's muttering of expletives.


	3. Chapter 3

Riza peeked into the bathroom to see Roy sitting on the floor with a bath towel covering his left shoulder and eye, two rolls of toilet paper on the floor and some soap spilled out onto the floor. He did the closest thing to looking up at her with his right arm grasping the handle of the fogged glass of the shower door.

"You alright, Colonel?" Riza asked.

"More or less." Roy replied bitterly "Remind me never to do this again unless my eyes are open, Lieutenant."

"Okay then, sir." Riza replied.

"Now, if you would kindly help me up please." Roy asked.

Riza rolled her eyes, smiling as she chuckled, and reached out to help Roy up off the floor. He shook his head a little to clear it, his hands grasping onto Riza's as he stood up. It felt strange, being able to feel Riza's hands and yet be unable to see her face. The skin of her hands felt soft and gentle in contrast to his own bruised and recovering hands, with the scabs running across his hands courtesy of the recently deceased King Bradley's sword blades, in the same instance which robbed him of his sight.

He made sure not to tell anyone, but he hated the fact that he came out worse than the others in his division. He could no longer see where he was going. Until Havoc got here, he'd have to feel his way around, which more often than not led to the instances like the one that transpired about a minute ago. But the sight he found he missed the most was of Riza's face. He'd grown so accustomed to seeing it on a daily basis that not seeing able to see it was unnerving to him.

Her bright, brown eyes, her flowing golden hair which she usually liked to keep in a makeshift bun, her soft yet determined face and her gentle smile. All of this went through his mind in just over twelve seconds as he stood up with Riza's hands holding his own right hand. Riza then cleared her throat snapping Roy out of his thoughts.

"Is everything alright sir?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Roy gently replied as he tried to focus up "So...any news?"

"Yes, sir. Havoc's on the train to Central." Riza replied "He should be here the day after tomorrow or at best tonight."

"That's good." Roy said in relief.

"Anything more I can do for you, sir?" Riza inquired.

"No, not really." Roy responded "I think I know where the shower door is now."

Just as he finished saying that, Riza found herself chuckling softly much to her own surprise. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't see the shower door or the scenario itself but it seemed strangely funny to her. Roy was surprised by Riza's soft laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked curiously.

"Oh...uh...nothing sir." Riza stammered as she realized how awkward the situation had become "Just something I heard earlier. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"No, Lieutenant." Roy replied "I'll be fine."

"Very good, sir." Riza responded as she bowed slightly.

She turned and was about to walk away when a thought suddenly came to Roy's mind.

"Lieutenant, what have you been doing while we've been here?" he asked.

Riza turned her head back to Roy, who was looking at her with his eyes closed. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable when he addressed her. Riza then smiled and sighed softly.

"Same as you, Colonel." she replied "Reading."

"Reading what, exactly?" Roy asked again.

Riza was a little perplexed by these questions. Roy didn't normally ask these kind of questions. He only saved them for when he was interrogating somebody or when she and him were assigned fake identities in undercover missions. Roy himself seemed to think it was strange he soon found himself starting to blush.

"Sorry. I don't normally ask these questions." he said embarrassingly "It's just that sitting in a hospital room for as long as we have can get rather dull."

Riza chuckled softly and wrapped her hands together. "The opinions duly noted, Colonel. If you must know, I was reading a book Rebecca sent me. Something by a woman named Austen."

"Is it good?" Roy inquired.

"I think so." Riza replied "Don't think you'd find it all that interesting."

"That'll remain to be seen when I can see again." Roy said "You have my leave to go."

"Okay. See you later, Colonel." Riza said as she began heading out the door "If you need me you just let me know."

"Alright, Lieutenant." Roy responded.

As Riza shut the door, Roy sighed as he began untying his hospital gown with his thought again drifting back to his lieutenant. She always tended to his needs and helped out whenever she could, even when they first met. It seemed so long ago. Her hair was cut almost as short as his back then. They had both changed so much since then. He remembered when they reunited in Ishval and he saw her once soft eyes had become like those of a murderous, silent predator. There were many things Roy Mustang wanted to forget, but couldn't and that image was one such thing he'd never forget. It was burned into his brain like the countless oceans of flame he'd ignited with just a snap of his fingers.

But over the years, Riza and him had grown closer as a result. After he'd removed the instructions of flame alchemy from her, they both vowed to make sure what they experienced never happened again, even if it meant Roy getting the office of the Fuhrer. Over the years, as he began his journey of healing, so did Riza. Her hair grew long and beautiful like silk and she'd become the best shot he'd ever seen. But recently (he couldn't tell when it started) he began to feel something. Something he hadn't felt with anyone else. Whenever he saw her face, it felt as if everything faded away, all the noise, all the pain, leaving only her and her comforting smile. Roy pondered these things as he stood in the shower with the water pouring downwards onto him and dripping downwards towards the drain.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, a single light lit the room with it emanating from a lamp placed on a small dresser which separated Roy and Riza's respective beds. Roy was sitting up twirling his fingers in his hands, being careful not to accidentally ignite a spark and set the room on fire. Riza meanwhile was sitting up as well and busy reading her book. At the moment, the girls sister had come back from having eloped with one of lead heroine's earlier flings. That sounded to Riza like something that would happen to Rebecca. Deep down, however, she wondered if she would ever get married herself. She'd pretty much lived alone in her apartment save for Black Hayate and he didn't exactly have the best of manners. She was especially concerned because Sheska was assigned to look after him while Riza was in the hospital. That most likely would mean disaster but considering how much of an organized clean freak she was she could probably handle him considering he mostly slept all day, kind of like her and Roy had been doing. It was then that she chuckled softly at the thought. Roy glanced over to Riza or the most he could muster for a glance.

"Something funny you heard earlier, Lieutenant?" he asked.

Riza gasped and then turned to look at Roy. She then chuckled again as she smiled with the book she was reading flopping onto her lap.

"You could say that." she said.

Roy then chuckled himself, something which made Riza's heart feel unexpectedly warmed. It seemed as if she'd never noticed his laugh beforehand but now it seemed like the most wonderful sound in the world. She then noticed him feeling his bandaged hands and he sighed a tired sigh.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" she asked with concern.

Roy blinked and kept his head looking downwards at his hands. "I've been thinking lately, Lieutenant. It's been said a Philosophers Stone is often rejected by the host body. If that's true…" he paused for a moment as fear seemed to creep into his voice "...then I think I'll lose more then my sight."

"With all due respect, sir, you've taken greater risks than this." Riza replied softly "I think if anyone could pull through this, it's you."

Roy chuckled softly and leaned his head back to seemingly look up at the wall. Riza then suddenly felt something shift inside of her. Something she couldn't quite figure out, but now she felt the need to tell Roy what had been going on. Hopefully, he would understand.

"Sir, there's something I want to talk with you about." she found herself suddenly saying aloud "Something which is becoming a concern to me."

"Alright, Lieutenant." Roy said, noticing the somewhat saddened tone in her voice "What is it?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, sir." Riza continued "But, you see...I think I'm-"

All of a sudden, a knock came at the door causing the both of them to lose focus. They both simultaneously turned to the door.

"Yes, come in!" Roy called out.

A nurse with dark hair and eyes then opened the door. Her hair was tucked up inside a bun and she was holding a clipboard in her left hand, having opened the door with her right hand.

"I beg your pardon, Colonel Mustang" she said "But there's a call for you. Says it's important."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Roy replied as he turned around with his feet now touching the floor on the side of the bed.

Roy groaned as he lifted himself up and motioned for Riza to come forward. She put the book down and then got out bed and took Roy's left arm. As his arm slipped and wrapped around her right arm, she suddenly found herself blushing. It wasn't very noticeable as the nurse waited patiently for the two to exit the room but Riza couldn't help but be embarrassed at herself for doing so. The two walked out of the room and into the hallway, with Riza guiding Roy through the hall towards the phone. The nurse shut the door behind them as they reached the phone. Roy felt where the phone was, took it and put it to his ear.

"Yes, hello?" he asked.

"It's your friend, the grim reaper." said a raspy voice.

But just seconds after finishing that sentence, the voice suddenly started laughing in an all too familiar voice which caused Roy to sigh in irritation. There was only one person who did stuff like that over the phone.

"Okay, okay, I kid!" Jean Havoc said as he stopped laughing "It's me, Roy."

"Hello, Havoc." Roy sighed tiredly "Have you arrived yet?"

"Yeah." Havoc replied "Spending the night in a hotel. I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Marcoh about the operation, right?"

"That's the plan." Roy said.

"I can't get wait to get out of this wheelchair." Havoc went on "No offense, but having to learn to sleep sitting up isn't exactly comfortable."

"No, I don't imagine it is." Roy responded.

Over the phone, there was suddenly the sound of a doorbell buzzing on Havoc's end.

"Oh, room service!" Havoc barked "I gotta go!"

And then he suddenly hung up, leaving Roy somewhat flabbergasted. He put the phone back on the hook and then looked to Riza, who had been quietly standing at attention the whole time.

"He just arrived." he said "I'll have to meet with him and Dr. Marcoh tomorrow."

"Very good, sir." Riza said.

"Well now, Lieutenant..." he said as a yawn crept in "...I think I'd like to get back to bed."

"Alright, sir." Riza replied softly.

She then wrapped her left arm around Roy's and guided him back down the hallway. As they did so, he noticed how quiet she was. This was unusual for even her and then he remembered earlier she'd wanted to tell him something. What was it she wanted to tell him? As they got to the door, he grasped the knob and then looked to her, even though his eyes were shut.

"Lieutenant, if you ever want to talk to me, don't be afraid to do so." he said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Riza looked to her superior with a look of surprise. His tone wasn't commanding or authoritative like he used. It was soft and gentle but above all sincere. The only other time he'd ever used that was down underground before he'd lost his sight, when his arms were wrapped around hers and blood soaked her now closed injured throat and the neck of her shirt. It made her feel strange hearing him use that tone again, but he was happy, and to her, that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, sir." she finally said.

And so she let Roy quietly open the door and the two entered their room.


	5. Chapter 5

He halted as he arrived at the medical tent. He didn't want to go in. Not after what he did to her. Would could he say or do to make up for what he had done? The snapping of his fingers alone was like an invisible dagger being thrust through his chest and the scream that followed only made it worse. And after explaining what had transpired, everyone gave him suspicious and horrified looks. And why not? To them, he was no different than the people they'd fought in this pale, mountainous Ishvalan wilderness. Just then the tent flap opened revealing a man in his early fifties with black hair lined at the end with just a hint of grey.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang, sir." Dr. Marcoh said.

"Hello, Doctor." Roy said with a grim look on his face "I-Is she.."

"She'll live." Marcoh replied "But she'll be bedridden for a while."

"Understood." Roy said "Can I go in and see her?"

Marcoh sighed. "If you wish."

Roy took a deep breath, sighed, and then quietly entered the tent, while Marcoh ventured off to do other things. The tent was mostly empty save for one bed about a few paces from him which had Riza covered all the way up to her shoulders in a white blanket. Several parts of her body were wrapped in bandages and next to the bed was a table with operating equipment and some blood stained rags. She groaned weakly with her head looking up at the tent ceiling. Roy quietly approached the bed and pulled a chair. He then sat down right next to her. As he did so, she turned towards him and her eyes opened as she softly smiled at him.

"Hello, sir." she said weakly.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Roy replied "Are...are you alright?"

"I've been worse." Riza hoarsely replied.

Roy chuckled softly at her optimism. She then unexpectedly slid her hand into his much to Roy's surprise.

"Tell me..." she asked "...did you do it? Is it all gone?"

Roy held back a gasp after hearing that question escape her lips. He had hoped she wouldn't ask him that and now he had to think up a response. He'd only done part of her back but found that as she lay crying on the desert floor that he couldn't bring himself to do the rest. He sighed as he gently took her hand and clenched it with both hands.

"Most of it." he said "A little bit is still there. But...I-I couldn't..."

"Colonel?" Riza asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." Roy found himself saying "I couldn't do anymore. I couldn't hurt you again."

"Sir, it's alright." Riza insisted.

"No, it's not." Roy said sternly "I won't let this happen again. I swear, Lieutenant, I'll make sure the secrets of flame alchemy don't fall into the wrong hands." he continued as he lifted up her hand to near his face "I promise I won't hurt you again."

"I know you will." Riza softly responded.

And then Roy did something unexpected. Something even he didn't think he'd do. He looked to her hand, gently cradled in his own and then he kissed it. It was a soft, gentle kiss and he did it as if her hand was the most fragile thing in the world. And as he did so, a single tear slid out of his eye and went down his face, then fell downwards and hit the desert floor of the tent. Riza was perplexed by this sudden gesture of affection, but found it strangely comforting.

"Colonel Mustang?" a voice suddenly asked in a somewhat loud tone from seemingly nowhere "Sir! Wake up!"

Roy suddenly shot awake as his eyes shot open (or least the closest he could get to that being blind and all) and he looked upwards. The voice had come from the nurse, who was standing right next to his cot.

"Nurse?" he asked "What is it?"

"I've come to tell you that first off it's 11:30." she said "And that Mrs. Hawkeye checked herself out this morning."

"WHAT?!" Roy roared "Did she just leave the hospital?!"

"N-No, sir." the nurse replied, still startled by Roy's rather angry response "She's actually sitting outside reading. She wanted me to tell you personally and that she be back in an hour or two."

Roy sighed an immense sigh of relief. She was still here. Of course, he should have known better. She was never far away from him, even off duty. With that in mind, he turned and placed his feet over the side of the cot.

"Tell her I give her a leave of absence till after I'm discharged." he said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, sir." the nurse said.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside, there weren't many clouds as Riza sat quietly on a bench nearby a tree in the yard reading her book. In a stunning surprise, or at least to her, the older sister's lover had come back for hunting season and to propose to her. Riza found herself deeply enjoying the book more than she thought. Maybe it was the lead girl was harboring secret feelings for someone she pretended to hate, maybe it was the setting which reminded of her life before Ishval but there was something that drew her to it, like a moth to a flame. She pondered this as she continued reading and the older sister's lover had just proposed to her.

That part made her chuckle softly. It made her wonder if Roy ever did that to any other girl, maybe in a drunken stupor. Roy. There went her thoughts reverting back to him again, like her mind was going in circles. The surgery was tomorrow and she couldn't help but worry a little.

"A philosopher's stone often rejects the host body." he has said.

Maybe he had a point. What if it didn't go as planned? What if it went wrong? She then thought back to when she thought Lust had killed him when she and Alphonse were down in the underground of Central. She remembered how she unloaded all three of guns into Lust, with a mixture of uncontrolled rage and sorrow, and how it seemed to have no respect. How she assumed him dead and then collapsed onto the floor, wanting to die alongside him and had not Alphonse been there her wish would have been granted. But then she heard Roy's voice just before he incinerated that Homunculus to death. His voice sounded more beautiful to her then the sweetest music she'd ever heard.

It was that moment that she heard a familiar laugh which snapped her out of her daze. She turned her head to her left and saw a woman with short cut, light brown hair, wearing a light colored outfit and shoes and who had soft eyes.

"Gracia?" Riza asked "I didn't think I'd think I'd see you here."

"I thought I'd stop by." Gracia Hughes replied "I don't have to pick up Elicia from school for a while so I thought we could talk."

"Okay then." Riza said "Have a seat."

She moved over to the right of the bench giving room for Gracia to sit down. Gracia sat down quietly with her purse on her lap. It was then she caught sight of Riza's book.

"Oh, I've read that before." she said "How far are you in?"

"The older sister just got engaged." Riza replied.

Gracia chuckled quietly. "That's my favorite part." she then got a somber look on her face "I remember Maes reading that to Elicia while she was still inside my belly."

Riza felt somewhat awkward now. She hadn't really seen Gracia for a while, not since the Elrics payed her a visit after Hughes's death. During all the hectic chaos of everything that followed, she wondered how her and Elicia had been getting on. And after being trapped in a hospital room for days, she needed some conversation that didn't revolve around a phone.

"I-Is Elicia doing alright?" she finally inquired.

"Yeah." Gracia responded "We found out Ed and Al got their bodies back."

"That's right, they did." Riza replied.

Gracia smiled tenderly. "That's a relief. I think they've earned it."

"Yeah." Riza said as she tried to focus on her book "They must be back in Resembool by now."

Gracia couldn't help but notice something about Riza. Something she hadn't noticed before. Riza seemed to be in a dreamlike state, as if she was trying to focus on something, or someone, other than everything else around her. She'd only ever seen that look a few times, usually on her friends and almost always on her late husband. Then it clicked in her brain and she couldn't help but gasp. This caught Riza by surprise.

"Oh my goodness, Riza Hawkeye!" she said trying to sustain a giggle "You're in love!"

"W-What?" Riza stammered, utterly flabbergasted.

"I know that look too well." Gracia pointed out "That's the look of a woman in love. So...who's the lucky guy?"

Riza didn't know that to say. She couldn't even figure out for herself whether or not she had feelings for Roy. It seemed strange that Rebecca knew but at least Gracia had been married so maybe she would understand.

"That's just it." she said after some awkward silence "I don't know."

"Oh dear." Gracia said "It's not Jean Havoc, is it?"

"Of course not!" Riza said "That'd be the last guy I'd date!"

"Just throwing that out there." Gracia said innocently "Okay, it's not Havoc. Is it someone I know?"

"Close." Riza responded "But it's just...I'm not sure whether or not I'm just fabricating what I'm feeling."

"Well, take it from someone who's been married..." Gracia continued "...don't wait. If you want to tell him, tell him now. Or you'll regret it forever."

"I'm not like you, Gracia." Riza said "Or like Rebecca."

"It's alright, I understand." Gracia replied as she stood up "I have to go. But it's been good catching up."

"Okay." Riza said smiling "It was nice seeing you again."

"Think about what I said!" Gracia called out as she walked off "If you're going to go for it, do it now!"

Riza simply nodded and then turned back to her book, which she only now realized she'd left open on her lap. But as she continued reading, she considered what Gracia said. What she right? After all this time, was she really in love?


	7. Chapter 7

Jean Havoc waited outside the office while Roy was inside discussing tomorrow's operation with the doctors. He could only really hear muffled talk but at one point Roy raised his voice so he assumed he was angry about something. To pass the time he did various things like twirling a pen someone had left lying around, humming to himself and currently he now stared up at the ceiling. It was starting to hurt his neck and the blood was rushing to the back of his head.

_This is gonna hurt like hell late_r. he thought to himself.

He wisely decided to sit up normal and he felt dizzy as his senses cleared up. Looking up the ceiling had started getting to him and he'd started seeing shapes. As his head cleared he leaned back in his wheelchair, the same thought that had plagued him for weeks re-entered his mind. Havoc had dated or tried to court many women over the years and none of them ended that well. Catherine Armstrong had turned him down, he'd had to break up with two others because of his job, one turned out to be a Homunculus and was the reason he'd ended up in this wheelchair and in one particularly embarrassing incident, one of his earliest girlfriends turned out to be in a relationship with two other people.

But as he thought over this, he wondered if he could ever truly settle down with a woman. He never really saw himself as the marrying type but the thought nonetheless nagged at him. His thoughts were nonetheless interrupted when Roy emerged from the room and shut the door behind him. Roy was currently wearing sunglasses at the moment so as not to frighten anyone. He was dressed in his uniform since he wanted to at least look like everything was fine. He'd had Kain Feury drive him and Havoc over and it proved quite a hassle for poor Feury to guide a blind man and a man in a wheelchair into an elevator and get them up to the third floor then take them to room 13 in hall A1 and was told to wait by the elevator until they got back, with the elevator being down the hall to the left.

"So?" Havoc asked "Is it all set."

Roy sighed. "Yeah. Should go as planned."

"There's a weight of my chest." Havoc replied.

Roy leaned against the wall. It felt hard and cold, even against his uniform. His mind drifted towards a few different things, namely what was he and his team get their lives back together after everything that had transpired over the years, especially on the Promised Day and the weeks leading up to it. The ones he was most concerned about were Havoc and Riza. He could probably guess what Havoc would do: sit in a bar with women on each arm.

"I've got a question for you, Havoc." Roy said "After you get your legs back, you going to try and woo some women again."

"Well, truth be told..." Havoc said "...I was actually thinking of settling down with just one."

That caught Roy by surprise. "Didn't expect to hear that from you."

"Neither did I." Havoc said as it dawned on him how serious he'd sounded.

Roy chuckled softly as folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. Well, he'd now figured out what Havoc was going to do. But then he thought of Riza. They both had been practically glued to each other ever since they first met. He began wondering: would she leave and go live in the country like she did as a child or would she stay with him, always there to guard his back. The mere idea of her being with anyone else but him caused Roy to make a somewhat irritated face. What he didn't notice was that Havoc had caught notice.

The one advantage from dating so many women over the years was that he could read people's faces very well. He could tell when someone was in love and Roy wore that look. And it didn't take long for Havoc to figure out who Roy was thinking about.

"Come on, then, let's not keep Feury waiting." Roy said suddenly as he began to turn and walk away.

The way he walked, with a sense of worry, confirmed Havoc's suspicions.

"Sir, are you in love with Riza Hawkeye?" he asked rather bluntly.

The question took Roy completely by surprise. He couldn't even decide whether what he felt for Riza was genuine or not. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Havoc who was still right where he was.

"Very funny, Havoc." Roy said in an attempt to brush him off.

"I wasn't joking." Havoc replied sternly.

Roy carefully thought over his response in his head. He couldn't just say "no" to Havoc because that would be a blatant lie. But he didn't want to feel like he was disgracing his lieutenant. She really was the closest person to him, for good or for ill. After a few moments of silence, Roy sighed.

"I can't answer that, Havoc." he calmly said "She's my lieutenant. That should be enough. Now, let's go."

Havoc sighed and rolled behind Roy as the two headed to where Feury was. Feury was sitting quietly on a chair nearby the elevator reading a magazine. He looked to his two comrades as they rounded the corner into the hall and then stood at attention.

"We're leaving." Roy said "Take me back to the hospital."

"Yes, sir!" Feury barked.

He then quickly pressed the bottom button and the elevator door creaked open. The noise irritated Roy's ears. The elevator doors were in need of some oiling. As Roy entered the elevator, Havoc ground his wheelchair to a stop right next to Feury who looked down at him and then leaned down to ear level.

"Has he cracked yet?" he whispered.

"If he does love her, then he sure as hell is doing a good job at hiding it." Havoc replied quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Riza lay in her bedroom sitting up while simultaneously leaning on two propped up pillows. Her room light was on and cast a golden-orange glow in the room. The scars from the Gold Toothed Doctor's minions were still on her throat but they'd heal in due time. Black Hayate was asleep nearby, just near the door. Riza was relieved to see her apartment was in one piece and had to spend almost five minutes calming Sheska down when the poor girl thought Riza would be critical of her housework. But Riza wasn't in the mood for that. She instead thanked Sheska for taking care of things and sent her off. Riza was now reading one of the last chapters of her book. She found herself unable to put it down. At that moment, the heroine had walked out into a grassy field early in the morning before the sun even rose. It ignited memories in Riza's head of her childhood and how after her father's death she'd done something similar but Roy brought her back inside.

There she went again, her thoughts going back to Roy. For some reason, she was unable to get him out of her head and it drove her insane. She'd never felt such a mixture of emotions before. And she didn't really know what to make of them. All she knew was that they couldn't be quieted no matter how hard she tried. They kept coming back, stronger than ever. As she tried to continue reading she reached a passage of the book where the heroine's lover had arrived and he said something that caught Riza's attention:

_"You have bewitched me, body and soul. And I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." _

And that's when finally hit her. What she had been feeling for months, no, years. All those moments and times she'd been with Roy suddenly gained whole new meaning to her. Everything from him and May Chang saving her from almost certain death down below Central during the Promised Day, the time she'd protected him from Scar all the way back in East City to even little things like a reassuring tone of voice he'd use whenever he addressed her. She couldn't help but gasp a soft, quiet gasp. She put the book down gently and then looked up at her ceiling. The fan spun around silently like a top while she still was in thought. How was she going to explain this to him? And did anyone else know? There was only one sure way to find out.

She slowly got out of bed and walked towards her living room. As she passed, Black Hayate woke up and looked up at her with his ears perked up. She looked down at her dog as his tail wagged and he affectionately yipped at her. She smiled and gently patted him on the head before resuming her walk towards the living room. Black Hayate must have sensed something was up as he then followed after her, his feet going pitter-patter on the floor tiles. Riza ignored it and stood right at the table. On the table was her house phone. She pondered who to call at this hour. It was only about 9:38 but usually everyone else she knew would have been in bed. But she thought it was worth a shot.

She dialed a number and then put the phone to her ear. She waited anxiously for a few moments before someone picked up the phone on the other end. The voice she heard, however, wasn't who she expected.

"Hello?" said a little girls voice.

"Hello, Elicia." Riza said softly "Is your mother awake?"

"Yeah!" Elicia piped up happily "Hold on a sec!"

There was some silence for a few seconds before Gracia picked up the phone and yawned. It sounded like Elicia was keeping her awake.

"Hello? This is the Hughes house." she said.

"Gracia, it's me." Riza said.

"Oh! Riza?" Gracia asked "Wow, what are you doing up so late?"

"I need to tell you something." Riza continued.

"Riza?" Gracia inquired "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember earlier today when you asked who my "lucky man" was?" Riza replied.

"Yeah." Gracia responded "Who is it?"

Riza didn't say anything at first but instead let out a tired sigh. Then she prepped herself up and cleared her throat.

"It's Roy." she finally replied "I...I think I love him."


	9. Chapter 9

Roy sat up in his hospital bed, while the sun shone through the window as it reached about late morning. Today was the day of the operation. In only a few hours he'd have his sight back and Havoc would have his legs. It somewhat surprised him how quickly it had come upon him but as he'd told Riza, the sooner he could get it done the better. He sighed softly as his thoughts once again returned to his beloved Lieutenant. Out of all the people he knew, she would probably be the most glad to have his sight back. He couldn't get her out of his mind even though he was trying very hard to. She perpetuated his mind with memories of her long, flowing blonde hair which gleamed in the sun and her soft, brown eyes. Roy had developed a real appreciation for those memories and longed to see her face again.

And in that moment, it finally dawned on him, just like with Riza last night. He wholly, completely loved her. He loved everything about her. From her face to the sound of her voice. He was shocked at first at this realization but then was relieved. He'd finally been able to figure out how he felt for her. The moment he fell for her hit him as well. It was mere weeks ago but he remembered it clear as day as his mind flashed back to the Promised Day:

_He grasped her gently but with effort as she limply leaned against him, blood staining her clothes red. Roy had never been more afraid in his life. But the wasn't for himself. It was for her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after everything they'd been through. In that moment, she was more precious to him than anything in the world._

_"She comes first!" called out the young Xingese girl from behind "Let me help!"_

_Roy watched as she used the blood from her wound to draw a circle and then threw down four knives on both sides of the circle before she rabidly drew the symbols of her country's alchemy. She then looked to him and Riza whom he still held tightly in his arms._

_"Put her down gently." she said "Hurry!"_

_He did as commanded and placed her within the circle. He moved ever so slightly to the left but never took his eyes off of Riza as the girl then used her alchemy to activate the circle. Blue electric lightning flickered and illuminated the three of them as the wound of Riza's neck closed and the blood stopped. As soon as the lightning subsided and darkness began to overtake the room again, Riza gasped for air as Roy's eyes widened._

_"Lieutenant!" he'd cried out._

_And in his excitement, he took Riza and wrapped around his arms around her as her head fell against his chest. The joy he felt as he heard her breathing passes description and then, much to his own surprise, he gently kissed the side of her head._

That was the moment Roy realized he'd fallen in love with her. As he held her in his arms. But just then a knock came from the door, breaking his concentration.

"Yes, come on!" he responded.

The door opened and a brown haired nurse stepped in but didn't shut the door.

"Colonel Mustang..." she said "...the doctor's ready."

Roy sighed and mustered up his courage. He then turned to the nurse and sat up on the side of the bed, now facing her.

"Alright then." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

As Riza stood in the shower, letting the water flow over her skin and through her hair, she went through her mind on what she'd say to Roy. Now that she knew how she felt, she was filled with a burning desire to tell him.

_Colonel Mustang, I need to...no not like that._ she thought _i'm deeply in love with...ugh not that either._

That last one in particular made her make a face at that. She didn't want to be overly dramatic but in her defense her lack of dating experience meant she didn't have much to work with. But then something came up in her mind as she shut off the shower water. How would she address him? She'd always referred to him as "Sir" or "Colonel" or "Colonel Mustang" but she never called him his name. It felt strange to her that she'd never just called him Roy.

She continued going through what to say to Roy as she got dressed. The elaborate but grisly scars on her back were then partially covered by her bra and then by her shirt as she slipped it on. She then looked at herself in the mirror as she finished getting dressed. She looked lovely with a soft colored dress top capped off with a purple skirt that extended all the way to just below her knees with her flowing hair reaching down to her midsection. She then took her hair and held it up with her hands in a makeshift ponytail. She thought it would be a bit easier to talk to Roy if she looked like an officer. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed absurd.

If Roy shared her feelings, it wouldn't really matter which way she appeared or how she wore her hair. What mattered was that she was always there for him and would be for as long as she would be able to. So she let her hair down as she brought it to her chest. It went over her chest like a scarf and she sighed softly as she ran her fingers through it. She really looked stunning. She hoped Roy would think so.

She then stepped out into her living room and looked at the table in the middle of her apartment. There sat the phone on top of the table. She felt like picking it up and dialing the hospital. The operation had to be over by now. She walked over to it and reached towards it with her right hand but then at the last second she hesitated. She was acting ridiculous. They hadn't told her how long the operation would take since they had to do Roy and Havoc. And the Colonel had been in worse situations than this. So, instead of picking up the phone, she walked towards her couch and sat down, the light from the sun exploding through the window and the telephone just a few feet away.

_He's alright. _she thought to herself_ He's alright._

The next two hours felt like torture for her as she silently waited. Waiting for the phone to ring. Black Hayate seemed to understand his owners pain and looked up at her as she glanced down to him. Normally, she didn't feel comfortable with Black Hayate on the couch mostly due to him shedding on it which could take about an hour to remove. But she did let him on sometimes when she was in need of comfort or when she was happy. Now, she was a strange mix of both. She chuckled and tapped the sofa cushion next to the one she was sitting on. Black Hayate yipped happily and jumped onto the sofa, placing his head on Riza's lap. She brushed his head with her hands, his fur feeling soft and warm against her skin. As the minutes passed by, she began to feel very sleepy. As soon enough, she then lay on her side and fell asleep, with Black Hayate more than happy to have a whole sofa cushion all to himself.

As Riza slept, memories of her life since meeting Roy went through her head. She recalled when they first met when he was about sixteen and she was about seventeen and her hair was cut ridiculously short, the first time they met the Elric's and she'd told Winry that there was someone she'd had to protect with that now having whole new meaning to her, the time she and the Elric's helped her and Roy escape with Dr. Knox and Lan Fan away from Gluttony and the time she came close to losing him to his own anger when he wanted to kill Envy. That last one in particular felt very bittersweet. She'd seen him be nothing but pure rage as he practically incinerated the Homunculi and then readied to crush him under his shoe and how it took her, Ed and their enemy turned ally Scar to calm him down. It frightened her and she didn't want to relive that experience.

She was suddenly awoken by a loud ringing noise. She righted herself up as she shook her head to wake herself up and clear her head. The ringing was unmistakeable. It was her phone. Black Hayate yawned and lept off the bed and to his normal dog bed as Riza walked towards the phone. She waited just a few moments as she took a deep breath and exhaled, preparing for the worst. She then grasped the phone and held it up to her ear.

"This is Riza Hawkeye." she said "To whom am I speaking?"

"It's me, Dr. Marcoh." said the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Dr." Riza replied "Tell me, did the operation go well? Is Roy...I mean, Colonel Mustang, alright?"

"The operation was a success." Marcoh replied "Both Havoc and Mustang should be able to leave hospital after a day or two's rest."

At that moment, Riza sighed the biggest sigh of relief imaginable. It felt like a weight the size of the train was lifted off her chest. She felt as if she almost couldn't contain her joy.

"But..." Marcoh said suddenly.

Riza gasped but then regained control of herself. "But what?"

"Colonel Mustang has refused to let anyone into his hospital room." Marcoh responded "He wants you to come over right away."

"I'll be there." Riza said "Thank you."

She then put down the phone and sighed a great big happy sigh. She then looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"God, if you do exist..." she said gently "...I want to say thank you."

As soon as she said that, the sun broke through some clouds and shone through her dining room window and cast a beautiful golden color in the room. She then couldn't help but chuckle softly, knowing that her prayer was answered. And with that, she rushed to the door and headed straight for the hospital, eager to see her friend the Flame Alchemist...and finally tell him how she felt.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Roy longer than he thought to adjust to his restored vision but it was the most satisfying thing he could imagine. Dozens of colors erupted around him as he was driven back to the hospital, from the green on the trees to the grey of the street to the blue of the sky and the varying colors on the cars. Now, he sat up in his hospital bed resting as he had been for ten minutes (he'd in fact requested the same room he's been in from earlier that week). While he was grateful to have his sight back, he felt he needed to rest his eyes. After another two minutes, a knock came at the door.

"Mr. Mustang?" a nurse called out.

Roy groggily opened his eyes as the sunlight temporarily blinded him and yawned as he winced. As his eyesight adjusted he looked to the door as the nurse knocked again on the other side.

"Yes, what is it?" he finally responded.

"Mrs. Hawkeye's here to see you." the nurse replied "Should I let her in?"

Of course you should, dummy. Roy thought to himself.

But not wanting to be rude, especially in front of his lieutenant, he instead chuckled.

"Send her in." he said.

On the other side of the door, Riza prepped herself. This was it. She now had to tell Colonel Roy Mustang how she felt. She went through it in her head. She'd do it calmly and professionally, just how Roy would want it, even if she wasn't wearing her uniform at all but rather a simple dress. What she was really nervous about, however, was Roy's response. He obviously wouldn't send her away but she was hoping he felt the same way. Or at the very least, he respected her enough to let her down easy. As the nurse opened the door to let her in, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

_Only one way to find out._ she thought.

She walked in slowly and approached him. He certainly had his sight back. To her, his eyes looked warm and inviting with brown irises. Her shoes clinked and tapped against the hospital floor as she walked towards the bed and stood in front of him on the right side of the bed. Roy, meanwhile, had to sustain a gasp when he saw her as she walked in. Everything looked filled with life and color now that he had his sight back, but in that moment of silence, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt his heart beat accelerate slightly as he gazed at her hair and face, with part of her hair dangling in front of her face.

The nurse was holding the door open but then seemed to know what was coming and then gently shut the door. Now it really was just the two of them alone. The tension itself was silent but so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was Roy who finally decided to speak up and begin the conversation after this uncomfortable silence.

"Lieutenant, it's nice to see you again." he said chuckling "Or anything really."

"Thank you, sir." Riza replied "You...um...you look well."

"Well, so do you." Roy said.

Riza's cheeks started burning as her blushing reached critical mass and she struggled to find what to say next, finally settling on the simplest one she could think of.

"Colonel, there's something I need to tell you." she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

All of a sudden, Riza hit a blank. She started losing her nerve and could feel her whole face turning red with embarrassment. She began twiddling her fingers nervously. Roy himself had kept himself reserved and calm, but noticed Riza's fear in her body language.

"Lieutenant, is something wrong?" he bluntly asked.

Riza gasped softly but then sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Then why won't you tell me?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone "Just say it."

In those few seconds before her response, Riza felt like she'd explode into a million pieces. A mixture of emotions boiled and flowed through her body, sweat started dripping down the sides of her face and her hands suddenly started to tremble. So it came as a surprise even to her what she said next.

"With all due respect, sir..." she blurted out as she stood at attention "...I would like to send in my resignation!"

Roy blinked in shock as he gasped. The mere thought of being without Riza seemed almost unholy to him. Nevertheless, he did his best to maintain a sense of calm.

"Whatever for?" he inquired.

"I-I-I can't be around you anymore, sir." Riza replied as the quiver in her voice increased noticeably "Not like how it used to be."

"Lieutenant, please, speak plainly." Roy said "Why do you want to suddenly leave?"

"Because...I can't do this." Riza moaned.

"Can't do what?!" Roy's irritation growing as he suddenly started to feel the urge to tell her how he felt.

"I can't tell you, sir!" Riza continued as her eyes started welling up.

"Tell me what?!" Roy demanded loudly.

"THAT I LOVE YOU!" Riza finally barked.

Riza immediately covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped while Roy looked at her with stunned amazement. She did feel the same way he did for her. But he'd never seen her like this. So afraid. So brutally honest. He quickly realized he was partly to blame and sighed as Riza lowered her hands off her mouth.

"Is...is this true?" Roy asked.

Riza lowered her head, looking towards the floor instead of at Roy. Her cheeks were still blushing but now a tear slid out of her eye and then fell and dripped onto her shoe. This was her moment. She had to tell him now.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. I-I've tried telling myself that it would never work and I've tried to ignore these feelings. Feelings for you." she said finally in a soft but somewhat broken hearted tone. "But I can't anymore, sir. No matter how hard I try, they won't be quieted." she paused as she lifted her head up to look back at Roy "I love you, Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm ashamed that I'm only realizing this now but I truly do love you. From the moment we first met. I can accept if the answer is no for what I'm about to ask...but how do you feel about me?"

Roy took a moment to think about what had transpired. He tried thinking of a way to tell her that yes, he did love her back. Wholly and sincerely. But none of the responses he thought up worked. It was rather absurd how he was unable to respond. But then he found the perfect way to do so. A way he hoped she would understand.

"Lieutenant, come sit with me." he said.

Riza nervously approached closer and sat down on the bed next to Roy's legs. The two then looked at one another, with their cheeks practically exploding with how much they were blushing. Roy smiled gently at her as he noticed the strand of hair in front of her face. He then carefully moved the strand of hair back into place and it disappeared into her golden, flowing hair. His left hand, however, gently touched her cheek. Her skin was soft and gentle, with it being somewhat wet from her crying. But it was in this moment Roy asked the question Riza never dreamed he'd ask.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, may I kiss you?" he asked in the most subdued and calm tone imaginable.

Riza couldn't believe what she'd heard. And yet, she felt happy about it. That was all she needed. His response to her question was simple but it said more than any grand gesture would have. So, she decided there was only one answer to that.

"Yes." she said with tears in her eyes "Yes, you may."

And then finally the two closed the gap with one another. His left hand still gently cupped her face as he kissed her. Both their eyes closed as the kiss deepened, with some of Riza's hair becoming tangled in Roy's fingers. Her hands grasped the covers of the bed tightly. It was in reality nothing like how Riza had imagined it. It was better. In that moment, as they kissed, they forgot all the pain in the years before. All the trauma, grief, scars both mental and physical were forgotten as they were overcome with what can only be described as pure joy as years of unspoken love were poured out in one simple kiss. A breath escaped Riza's nose as the two broke the kiss, not wanting for it to end but knowing it must. Roy looked lovingly at his once lieutenant now turned girlfriend and she looked back at him, their faces just inches apart from each other. He then took her hands into his and then gently kissed them before looking back at her.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye." he said softly.

Riza smiled. "And I you, Roy Mustang."

And from that day forward, they loved each other wholly and completely, as a husband and wife should.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
